


Good morning sweetheart

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Soft Dean wakes you up in the best possible way





	Good morning sweetheart

“Sweetheart, time to wake up.” Dean breathed into your ear, trailing small kisses to the soft skin along your neck. His body pressed forwards into your back, desperate to tear you from your sleep and he only chuckled as an annoyed groan left your lips.

“No, it’s sleep time i’m not leaving this bed all day.” You whined petulantly, burrowing your head into the pillows.

Smiling into your hairline he lifted the covers off your legs, calloused fingers running over the smooth skin of your thighs with featherlight touches.

The light touches over your naked skin and the delicate kisses he was trailing across your neck down to your shoulders made you moan quietly as his want for you became clear. Deans fingers kept moving gently back and forth across your thigh, until his hand started to wander dangerously close to the inside of your legs.

You opened up for him without hesitation. Pressing your back further into his chest you turned slightly to face him as he growled into your ear. “Who said anything about leaving the bed?”


End file.
